1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flat panel displays (FPD), and in particular to a reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) device integrated with a front light device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely employed in electronic products, such as portable personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, due to their thin profiles, light weights and low power consumption when compared to other types of displays. Typically, LCD devices are classified into transmissive and reflective types. The former utilizes a backlight as a light source and the latter utilizes ambient light. Transmissive LCD devices exhibit a high contrast ratio and good color saturation. However, it is difficult to decrease power consumption thereof due to backlight power requirements.
Unlike transmissive LCD devices, reflective LCD devices have a power-saving advantage due to the use of ambient light as the light source under bright ambient light. However, in order to operate reflective LCD devices under dark ambient conditions, an additional front light module is required. Thus, it is difficult to reduce total display thickness thereof and reduce manufacturing cost thereof.
With the progress of electronic applications, such display profile, weight, and power consumption cannot meet the current demands. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of an improved LCD device, capable of reducing total display thickness, display weight, and display power consumption.